


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by frankiethebard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: 80s teen rom com, F/M, High School, M/M, Summer, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiethebard/pseuds/frankiethebard
Summary: AU. El and Max vow to lose their virginities before they leave for college - no feelings, no strings attached. When El bumps into sweet, awkward Mike Wheeler, she thinks she’s found the perfect guy. But sweet, awkward Mike might want more than she’s anticipating.Rated for smut, language, underage drinking. My take on an 80’s teen rom-com. Think Pretty in Pink meets Better Off Dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable people/places/things do not belong to me & I make no profit from this endeavor. Song in title belongs to Joy Division. Check it out.

Chapter 1

“What about him?” 

Lazily - maybe exasperatedly - El Hopper glances up from her magazine over her sunglasses. The tall, thin but muscular guy across the pool is attractive, but all El does is sigh and slowly lick her finger to turn the page. Max Mayfield sighs, rolling her sea-green eyes at the cloudless summer sky, and flops back on the lounger.

In the heart of summer before their final year of high school, the public pool has become their oasis. The late afternoon is prime time to scope out guys, and they’ve been doing just that for the past few weeks. Sprawled on the same two loungers - they practically have reserved signs on them at this point - the two girls waste the day by rubbing in tanning oils on their freckles, darkening skin, reading back copies of Seventeen and Cosmopolitan Max brazenly stuffed under her clothes from the library... fortunately, Dustin Henderson is so mesmerized by a pair of boobs, El always manages to distract him while her best friend inconspicuously snatches what they want.

“At this rate, you’re going to be a virgin forever,” Max says, careless of her volume. El jerks up right and glares through her big Jackie O sunglasses, with the pearl-pink frames. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” she hisses. El glances around, but no one seems to be paying them attention. Billy Hargrove - Max’s stepbrother and the definition of bad news - looks like he’s sleeping behind Ray Bans on the lifeguard tower. A kid from their class - Lucas Sinclair, the only black kid in town, and his younger sister, splash on the shallow end - and Nancy Wheeler and her best friend Barbara hanging around the concession tables. A few young mothers play in the kiddie pool in their modest one pieces. It’s a quiet afternoon for the most part.

“Maybe someone will overhear and get the job done.” Max waggles her eyebrows. At El’s rapidly blushing cheeks, the redhead softens. El is the only person she softens for. “Aren’t you tired of wondering? I mean, after prom..”

“Stop there,” El says, holding up a hand. “I thought we agreed to never bring that up again?” If she was blushing before, her face is crimson now, and Max presses her lips together and nods. 

“Sorry. You’re right. I’m just saying...”

“I know what you’re saying, Maxine.” El chuckles at the instant irritation that flashes in her best friend’s eyes. “But I want it to be with someone I... someone I can trust.”

“The whole point is to find some shmuck and get it out of the way so when we start our real lives at college we won’t be the only virgins, and we can like, enjoy it. Right?”

Yes, that’s what they’d agreed. After prom, when Max and El had gone together and danced until their glitter was sweat clean off and their carefully curled hair clung to their sweaty skin. Prom itself was a blast - the gymnasium decked out like the Snow Ball, only better and more, seeing their classmates dressed up to the nines and gettin’ down to Michael Jackson and Cyndi Lauper. It wasn’t until the following Monday that the two best friends realized it - everyone had sex after prom.

It was inescapable. At the lunch tables (“Right in front of my salad!” Max had exclaimed, truly flabbergasted), in the locker room, even in the library as El re-shelved the returns, she caught whispers and giggles. It wasn’t the first time Max and El had felt outcast and left out among their peers, but it was the first time they cared about it

El chews her lip thoughtfully as she considers how to tell Max the truth - the idea of a wham, bam, thank you ma’am kind of hook up makes her stomach feel all wobbly. She’s not saying she had to have feelings or anything dumb like that. But she’d like to at least know her potential partner won’t turn around and brag to the entire football team that he scored with her, or give a run down of the play-by-play. Max, who is fierce and brave and sarcastic, who has a thick skin covering her feelings, has never worried what other people thought.

It’s different for El. She’s adopted, for one, and the whole of Hawkins knows because for two, her father is the chief of police in a small, midwestern community. There’s not much for the old biddies in town to do but gossip, in different locations - at the hair salon, pushing carts around the crowded aisles of bargain fare at Melvald’s, the bridge tournaments at the VFW. El’s life has always been fodder for the townsfolk. 

When she first came to Hawkins, she couldn’t read or write and spoke like a toddler instead of a pre-stern. But Jim Hopper, the man that rescued her and became her dad, loved her anyway. Taught her, despite the difficulties and both of their hard, stubborn heads. With the help of his old friend Joyce Byers, a single parent like him but with two boys, El caught up quickly. Started school clinging to her only friend, Will Byers, and it was hard to hear the things people said about her those first months in the real world. It hurt.

“I just want it to be with someone nice,” El says vaguely before pretending to read her magazine again. She also pretended not to hear Max grumbling under her breath, until Max gave up and pushed off the lounge to dive in the pool. El glances up, watching as Lucas Sinclair watches her friend, and wonders idly about him as she has every eligible dude for the past three months.

He’s good looking - his dark skin and warm eyes, bright, easy grin and muscular frame are all kinds of attractive. He’s funny, and he’s kind - two things El values more than physical looks. They sat beside each other in World History last year, and sometimes shared more if the other was absent. El liked Lucas Sinclair, but nothing about him inspired the hot, needy feeling between her legs that she read about in the romance novels she read.

No one did.

Maybe that’s why she had so many ready excuses in her head, reasons to put it off despite, like Max, being insatiably curious about sex itself. What did it feel like? Would it hurt? Was it really just waves of ecstasy breaking over her body like the crashing ocean tide? El wonders, frowning behind her sunglasses, if she’ll ever know.

—-

The Star Court mall is bustling with activity, as usual, as Mike Wheeler is dragged towards the gleaming toy store. Holly is insistent on a new Malibu Barbie, and he has the cash in his pocket - an early birthday present - but that doesn’t make the mall, with it’s too bright fluorescent lights, the crowd of Hawkins High classmates, the general deafening din of so many people talking plus the tones of “music” overhead less anxiety-inducing.

He should’ve given his mom the money and let her get pulled around. He should’ve asked Nancy to grab it when she went to work at Walden’s. Anything, at this point, seemed better than the present reality.

KB Toys is loud in a different way, but it smells like new plastic and baseball cards in a way that makes Mike’s shoulders relax minutely as his younger sister pushes her way around displays and children alike until they reach the blindingly pink doll aisle. Dream houses. Hot pink Corvettes. Ken, in his white tuxedo, Barbie in a pearly white wedding dress at a display altar. 

“There she is,” Holly squeals. Instead of a box, she’s now barreling at a petite, dark-haired girl who is shelving boxes.

Huh.

“El! El!” Holly’s gleeful voice makes the girl whip around, big smile on her pretty face, and Mike recognizes her instantly. Jane Hopper - they’re in the same grade at Hawkins High, and most people (except for teachers and grown ups) call her El. She’s wearing a khaki skirt and lilac polo with her hair plaited over one shoulder. She’s tan - a sparse sprinkling of freckles on her nose and cheekbones - and her dark eyes bright even in the ugly overhead lighting.

“Holly!” They high five and Mike feels strange, like he’s left his body and is watching from above. So many questions loop through his brain - how do they know each other? How does Holly have such a pretty friend he doesn’t know about, as she’s only eight and in elementary school? He is suddenly forced back into his body when El glances at him, still smiling warmly, and holding his sister’s hands. “Did you bribe your brother into the MB?”

Holly nods and Mike feels hot everywhere. The tips of his ears, the root of his unruly black hair, his thighs... it’s summer but air conditioned in the mall and a sweat breaks out above his top lip without his permission.

“Early birthday present,” Mike says, and she cocks her head to the side, curly ponytail swinging a bit. It’s cute. 

“Well, lucky for you guys, they just went on discount. We’re getting Teacher Barbies in, and had to make some room...” El glances over to the price sticker gun on her cart of dolls and a few metal shelves. “Barbie or Skipper?” El moves to grab Holly’s choices, as the younger blonde strokes her chin thoughtfully.

“Having a good summer?!” Mike blurts out in Holly’s thoughtful silence. Jesus, that was loud, wasn’t it? El’s eyebrows arch but she still smiles. He’s just yelled at her, hasn’t he? He goes redder, if that’s possible.

“Don’t mind him,” Holly says with a dismissive wave of her small hand. Her pink nail polish is chipped around the cuticles. “Mike’s hormonal.”

What the actual fu-

“I have that effect on men,” El says with a wry twist of her lips, after a few beats as Mike opens and closes his mouth a few times trying to figure out the correct thing to say. He’s the president of the AV club, he’s an honor roll student and could tell anyone just about anything about space or Star Wars without missing a note. But El? Standing in front of him looking like... like her, renders him utterly incapable of thought. Especially when she winks at him and redirects Holly to which Barbie she should choose.

This... Mike doesn’t know what to do with this information and feels slightly less intelligent than he had ten minutes ago. Especially when he looks down at he gazes down to his scuffed up Chucks and instead gets locked in on the long, toned, tan legs of El’s. Her skirt isn’t even short! It’s perfectly modest! But her knees are so... cute? Sexy? Either works, both work. He likes the slope of her calves tapering to delicate ankles. He wonders if he could wrap his hands around them so his thumb and index finger would touch.

“All set. Hey, I’m about to go on break - wanna grab something from Scoops?” Holly’s face lights up likeva damn Christmas tree and Mike can only agree - he might be hormonal but he’s not stupid. No matter how much he hates the Star Court mall, he likes looking at El Hopper more.

As he and Holly leave, Malibu Barbie tucked under her arm and the promise to meet El in five minutes, Mike’s curiosity gets the better of him. “How do you know El?”

“She volunteers at the elementary library after school. I see her when Mom has her ladies’ day thing,” Holly explains. She doesn’t seem worried about the people around them, unbothered by it all, though Mike is certain his face expresses his lack of comfort. “One day we started talking about Anne of Green Gables. It’s her favorite book.” She doesn’t seem concerned about Mike’s interest in her friend, either, even as he tries to remain aloof as he presses on - filing this information away as they weave towards the ice cream shop.

Why do you even care? A girl like El would never want the likes of you. Mike agrees with his depressing inner voice. El is gorgeous. She could have any guy in the school. She and her best friend, the intimidating Max Mayfield, walk through the halls and ignore the longing gazes of their peers. Mike has heard some guys call them stuck up, or frigid, prudes - but maybe they just realize how much better than can do. 

“Ahoy! Welcome to... oh. Hey.” Steve Harrington stands at the register in the cheesiest mock-sailor outfit Mike has ever seen. If Holly senses the tension suddenly clogging the air, she ignores it perfectly and skips to the counter, golden ponytail bobbing. 

“Hi Steve. Do you still have super cherry-cordial?” For the youngest Wheeler, Steve is all smiles and enthusiastically bobbing his head yes as he grabs gloves and starts to pile heaping scoops onto a waffle cone. Like it’s Mike’s fault his sister dumped him for Jonathan Byers. If anyone should know how stubborn his sister is, it’s Steve Harrington. 

“I’ll have the same,” Mike says, even though he wanted mint chocolate chip, and Steve heaves a sigh as he scoops a much smaller yet same priced cone. El arrives as Steve reluctantly hands the cone over.

“Hi again,” El says, blinking up at him, smiling. Huh, would you look at that, Mike has forgotten how to breathe properly. “Hey Steve. Can I get a mint chip? In a dish please.”

Mike doesn’t miss the way Steve glances back and forth between them. He thinks we’re together. El. Me. His head is going to explode - he’s going to have to call Dustin immediately to figure out what the hell is going on in the universe currently for the stars to align as they have.

To keep up the farce, because Mike quite enjoys the idea that Steve Harrington thinks he actually has a chance with El Hopper, he insists on paying despite El’s protests. 

“Let him do it,” Steve says from behind the cash register. “A gentlemen always pays.”

That leaves them both blushing, Mike is pleased to see, and Holly hurries them to a table in front of the big glass window that looks out over the mall. Meaning people will see them together.

“C’mon Holly, El doesn’t want to sit here,” Mike says, gesturing to a table tucked back further.

“Why not? I like people watching,” El says as she pulls out a chair across from his little sister. Awkwardly, Mike folds his tall frame in the seat and feels like every person that walks past is staring right at them.

“I just thought - I mean, a girl like - and me, I mean I’m -“ Mike struggles for words and El smiles at him patiently, which makes his stomach do some weird swooping thing like he’s on a swing and tips his head back as he flies up and down. He pauses and swallows thickly. “Won’t your boyfriend be mad if someone sees you out with another guy?”

El crinkles her nose and giggles. Fucking giggles, and it’s the sweetest, cutest noise Mike has ever heard. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Mike.” The way she says his name going straight to his groin and he had to shift awkwardly and concentrate on his rapidly melting ice cream. He stays silent as Holly starts jabbering about their summers, what both have been doing, looking forward to school. He’s happy to have the time to watch her, even though watching her tongue lap at the green mint ice cream makes his body shiver uncontrollably as his pants grow uncomfortably tight. After what seems like hours but also only seconds, El glances at her watch and sighs.

“I have to finish my shift. Thanks for the ice cream, Mike.” He startles at his name but nods, muttering something under his breath, watching the twitch of her hips as she leaves.

“You are so weird,” Holly says, rolling her dark eyes. 

“This whole day is weird,” Mike replies. He quickly gathers Holly and her new doll, and together they head back home in Mike’s hand-me-down station wagon. Mom is busy in the kitchen, Nancy is gone doing whatever it is that she does when she comes home from college for the summer, so he grabs the hall phone and drags it into his bedroom. Before he can even dial Dustin’s number, the phone rings in his hands - make him squawk in surprise - only to hear his best friend coming through the receiver.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU’RE DATING EL HOPPER?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

El gets home around nine. Her dad is planted in front of the TV with a beer in one hand, remote in the other, so she fixes a sandwich and heads up to her bedroom. Their house is an old, rambling farmhouse on the outskirts of town, with plenty of property and privacy, much to Hopper’s delight. El likes it better than the single-wide trailer they’d had before, but occasionally misses the place where she learned about love and family. 

Frowning, she pushes the thoughts away and grabs the phone off the cradle, punching in Max’s number and taking a bite of her late dinner. She picks up on the third ring. “Mayfield residence.” 

“Is your refrigerator running?” El asks, putting on a fake deep voice.

“I heard you’re banging Wheeler. What the heck.” 

Instantly El is blushing and her food tastes like cardboard. “No,” she says, shaking her head even though Max can’t see her. “Not yet. But... I think he’s the guy.”

“Really? Mike Wheeler?” The disbelief in Max’s voice is to be expected, and El ignores it as she considers, for the thousandth time since this afternoon, her decision. Sure, she doesn’t really know Mike - El isn’t sure they’ve really talked before - but she knows his character. He’s a nerd, albeit a tall and cute one - and she doubts he’s the type of guy to pressure her into doing things she’s uncomfortable doing. She likes his freckles. She likes that he stares at her - not her chest, like Troy or Dustin (though, in Dustin’s defense, she’s trying to get him to look so he won’t notice Max stealing). But her face, her hair - she even thinks she spied him looking at her ankles, which is oddly flattering.

“Mike Wheeler,” El says, agreeing. “I ran into him and Holly at work today...” she tells Max about sharing the ice cream, how he paid - how Steve Harrington insisted he paid - and how he was so weird about thinking her boyfriend would see them together.

“I don’t know, Max. He just seems... safe. Like I could be comfortable with him.” Alone in her room, El shrugs at the poster of David Bowie on her wall. She starts to peel off her socks, drops her skirt with the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder. “Is that totally dumb?”

“If you were anyone else, I would say you’re crazy. But you’re you, and I get it.” Max says a lot with such few words. She isn’t judging; she can see why El likes him; just because of her past, she gets El and the rationale behind her decision making and doesn’t think she’s a freak. Relief makes El’s shoulders sag, and she’s smiling softly. “He’s just so... tall. Have you considered the logistics for your future... ya know?”

“No...” 

But now she is. Mike is tall and skinny, but with wide shoulders that taper to narrow hips and long legs. She has to crane her neck to meet his gaze, and she wonders how that’s going to work when they’re together. But then she envisions them, her sitting on some shelf or counter or similarly raised surface, him standing between her spread knees and them being the perfect height, heads tilting together as his surprisingly soft, full-looking lips crash against her own...

Wow, suddenly the room is ten degrees hotter and she shifts quickly. There’s a strange feeling low in her pelvis, a heavy, hot stone that makes her lick her lips and clear her throat. Still, her voice comes out husky. “I’m sure we can work it out.”

“Gross. But I’m glad to hear it. I thought you were giving up on our pact.” Max chuckles to cover her honesty, a typical maneuver - they both have strange defense mechanisms, but they understand each other. That’s all that matters.

“So, what do I do now?” El asks, rifling through her dresser for a night gown. “Just wait for him to show up again? Call his house? What would I say?”

“Hey Mike, wanna take my v-card real quick?” Max’s laughter is loud and El pulls the phone back with a frown.

“Ha, yeah. That’ll go over well.” She rolls her chocolate brown eyes heavenward. “At least I’ve found someone I like - what, are you waiting for Rob Lowe or something?”

“I told you that in secret!” Max exclaims. “Jeez, see if I tell you anything again...”

“You will,” El says with confidence. “You have no one else to tell.”

“Let me think about how we should proceed,” Max says, master of evasion. El doesn’t comment, though - she knows better than to push. “Billy wants the phone, so I gotta go.”

“Ok. Goodnight! Meet at the pool?”

“You know it.”

—-

“Do you think I have a chance?” Mike asks glumly, on his own phone across Hawkins that same night. He and Dustin have been discussing the weird events of that day, probably the most they’ve ever spoken on the phone. Usually, it’s just to organizes time to meet up, a location, homework. But his chance encounter with El Hopper is the most exciting development either has had with the opposite sex, and warrants thorough evaluation.

“Maybe she hit her head,” Mike had suggested.

“Maybe she’s just horny,” Dustin had piped up. Even though he’s had his front teeth for years now, it’s easy for Mike to picture his best friend, years ago when the bullies called him Toothless, and he lisped so terribly. Bushy haired, perpetually smiling Dustin. 

“Do girls even get horny?” Mike had responded, which launched into a surprisingly logical conversation about the biology of the female form. 

“Maybe you should just ask her out,” Dustin says presently. “On a date, without Holly there. The worst she can do is say no.”

That’s easy for Dustin to say, just a bystander. But the thought of El shooting him down, probably very nicely as she’s a very nice girl, makes his palms itch and grow clammy. His stomach churns a bit.

“She didn’t have to eat ice cream with you guys. She could’ve just helped Holly and sent you guys on your way. But she didn’t. She let you buy her ice cream and she flirted with you. That’s gotta mean something.”

But what, though? He’s twisted and turned her every action, every word, body posture, all of it, and still isn’t sure what the hell possessed her to hang out with him. All Mike can figure is Holly, that she’s the common denominator, that El only asked them to Scoops because his sister is a cute, sweet kid. Mike is almost desperate enough to ask Nancy...

The phone beeps, another incoming call. Mike sighs. “Let me call you back, we’re getting another call.”

“All right, man. Don’t over analyze too much,” Dustin teases. They say goodnight and Mike hits the button to pick up the incoming call.

“Wheeler residence, Michael speaking.” It’s what his mother liked him to say, and since he’s likely answering a call for her...

“Hey dork, it’s Max Mayfield.” 

Mike drops the receiver with a loud clatter to the floor. “Shit - hold on!” He fumbles it back up to his ear, pushing a hand through his only black curls. Mike is beginning to sweat. This has been the weirdest day of his life.

“Um, Max. Hi. Um -“

“Look.” Her voice sounds clipped, maybe annoyed. She’s hard to read, playing her hand close to her chest. The only emotions Mike has deciphered flitting across her pale face is anger or annoyance. She’s a little intimidating, especially when he considers that her best friend is his new obsession. “I know you’re into El.”

“Wha - I mean, um, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He does not sound convincing, and Max laughs.

“Yeah, ok, Wheeler. Whatever you say. I’m just trying to make your life easier -“

“What’s that mean?” He feels his face scrunch up in suspicious confusion. This must be a joke. Like, a Carrie-level prank, and someone is going to pour pigs blood on him or something. Mike glances towards his ceiling, paranoid.

“It means she likes you too, moron. Jeez, I thought you were supposed to be smart?” She huffs out a laugh and Mike’s jaw clenched hard. “El is... shy. She doesn’t know how to talk to people, or say no or yes. Know what I mean?” Mike doesn’t, but Max keeps going without waiting for his input. “She likes you. You should ask her out, take her to dinner, play side one of Led Zeppelin IV.”

“Ok,” Mike says, slowly stretching out the word. “Why are you helping me, though?” As far as Mike knew, before today, Max hadn’t known he existed.

“I’m helping her. Duh.” 

“Right,” Mike says, still not fully believing her. Naturally, he’s distrustful. But he wants to believe, so so much.

“In turn, if you could drop some subtle hints to Lucas that I’d like to bang him, I’d call us even.”

Mike takes a few seconds to process this. “Wait, Lucas Sinclair? As in .. my friend Lucas?”

“The one and only. Gee, nothing gets by you, Wheeler.” Her sarcasm is nearly a tangible thing.

“Ok, I can - I can do that,” he stammers.

“Great! El works tomorrow morning at the mall, then we’re meeting at the pool. See ya,” she says, then promptly hangs up. Mike still holds the phone to his ear, dial tone buzzing in his ear while his jaw hangs open. 

Maybe this is a dream. An alternate dimension. I’m in a coma and imagining all of this.

Even Mike had to admit his imagination is not that optimistic. Returning the phone to its cradle, he places it back in the hallway, then shuts his bedroom door and falls into bed. There’s no way he’ll be able to rest tonight.

—-

The next morning, El grabs an Eggo and heads out the door. She has a bag packed for the pool later and wears another khaki skirt and pastel polo, with a chunky brown belt and her trusty Ked slip-ons. She works a quick shift opening the store, usually dull and quiet, filled with facing the store and cleaning while her boss - a college girl named Robin - counts the drawers and fights her hangover.

El is still thinking about how to talk to Mike. When she’ll even see him again, as she straightens the boxes of Hot Wheels cars beside the Star Wars action figures. She’s seen him only once so far this summer, and that was a total accident! Just a chance encounter. There’s a month left before senior year begins, which means a year before she and Max are leaving for school. Time feels like it’s slipping through her fingers as she wastes time dusting and running the hokey to pick up the carpet - why the store didn’t just spring for a real vacuum instead of this stupid thing, El will never understand. With more effort than needed, she sweeps over a particular spot with cracker crumbs, annoyed and turning pink, when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“El?” 

His voice is deep and his palm on her shoulder burns through the fabric of her blouse. It feels like he is branding her in the most delightful way. 

“Mike! Hi!” Nervously, she tucks a stray curl behind her ear and smiles - probably too big and brightly - up at him. He’s wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans but with those long, messy dark curls, the constellations of freckles on his cheeks, and dark eyes, El is only reminded of how cute he is, and her mouth goes dry. “Um, was there a problem? With um - Holly’s Barbie?”

He looks confused for a second then shakes his head. “No! Um, the Barbie is great. Wonderful. Best Barbie I’ve ever bought.” He jams his hands into his pockets and stares at his shoes, which seem to be fascinating him.

“Buy a lot of Barbies, huh?” El can’t help but tease. Mike peeks up through his eyelashes at her, grinning.

“I um, well - Max called me last night. And she kind of encouraged me to um, ask you out.”

I’m going to kill her. I’ll master the Force and rip her limb from limb and Force choke her -

“I’m so sorry - that must’ve been awkward for you... Max has trouble. With boundaries.” El shifts and folds her arms over her chest. Poor Mike asking her on a pity date because Max bullied him into it? Great.

“Awkward but no need to be sorry. So, do you want to?”

El blinks stupidly. He wants to go on a date?

“It doesn’t have to be a date. We could just... hang out in my basement and rent some movies and eat pizza. Whatever you want.” Mike smiles, and El finds herself mirroring him. She nods.

“Hanging out sounds nice. That’s - that’s great. When were you -“

“I’m free tonight. Any night. All the nights,” Mike says eagerly. El giggles. 

“Tonight is good. Like, around seven?” He nods. Before she can lose her nerve, El grabs his T-shirt and stands on her top toes, pressing her lips to his cheek in a chaste but warming, tingling kiss, and whispers, “See you tonight, Mike.” 

He cups his cheek, nodding slowly. “Tonight. Bye, El.”

—-

Twenty minutes later, she realizes that she has no idea where he lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It’s possible Mike has never been so nervous in his life. He’s cleaned the basement - like, clean clean, more than just pushing dirty clothes into his blanket fort and tossing out the empty pizza boxes. He took dishes upstairs - much to his mother’s surprise - and swept. He doesn’t know what movies a girl like El might want to watch, so he borrows the car and goes to the rental place and spends far too much money renting videos he has very little interest in seeing - The Breakfast Club, The Outsiders, Ice Castles (though he does pull out his own copies of Return of the Jedi and Indiana Jones, just in case). He gets a plain pepperoni pizza, a couple bottles of Coke, and by six PM he’s twiddling his thumbs and a wreck of nerves.

Nancy breezes into the basement and glances around. She’s carrying a basket of laundry and Mike jumps from the couch shaking his head.

“Nope. Not tonight.” She grabs her slender shoulders and spins her, nudging her up towards the stairs.

“Um, yes. What the hell, Mike?!” Her expressive blue eyes and scrunched up brow let him know she’s very close to beating him over the head with the plastic basket, without or without the clothes in it.

“I - I have friends coming over,” Mike stammers, and Nancy narrows her eyes.

“Your friends don’t care if I’m doing my laundry while you run a campaign.” Her tone isn’t actually accusing him of anything... but Mike knows her too well. 

“It’s not a campaign. It’s um - my friend El.”

Understanding floods her face and Mine groans at her knowing grin. “So its a girl, huh? El - is that the chief’s daughter? Does Mom know about this?”

“Shut up, Nance. It’s the first time we’ve hung out, and I don’t want it to be weird. So please, do you’re laundry some other time. Please.” It’s been years since Mike has had to actively beg his sister for anything, but he’s willing if it means that she leaves them alone. 

“Ok. But I’m not ready to be an aunt yet, so wrap it up, mister.” Her mirth at his discomfort only incites another pained groan, but she rolls her eyes and heads back upstairs. Hopefully not to complain to their mother, but Mike wouldn’t put it past her.

Like El would want to have sex with him. He might be semi convinced that she likes him now, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to sleep with him. The thought of El naked beneath his large hands makes him shiver in the most pleasant way, sparking the embers in his pelvis and making his dick twitch to life. 

“Don’t get excited,” he mutters towards his pants zipper. 

It’s nearly half past seven when he hears a knock on the basement door. It has to be El, though how she knows to enter at the basement is beyond him. When he opens the door, he’s pleased to see her.

“Sorry! I got a bit lost on the way over.” She gestures to her bike - a yellow Schwin with a bananas seat and basket on the font. She’s wearing a sundress, which hugs her considerable chest and narrow waist before flaring out at her hips.

Horror rises in Mike’s chest. “I never told you where I live -“

“It’s ok, Dustin told me,” El says. “It actually worked out perfectly, I had to get some books today and he was working.” 

For a moment, Mike panics inwardly - but Dustin wouldn’t do anything to ruin this for him, and well - El’s here, isn’t she? Smiling, her hair falling in loose curls around her shoulders, looking like she stepped out of a music video. Perfect. It doesn’t seem fair - she’s her, and he’s just him.

Seeming to remember himself, Mike invites her inside. Easily, its ten degrees cooler in the basement, and El smiles cheerfully as he points her towards the sofa. “I got regular pepperoni - I wasn’t sure what you like - and then I rented a bunch of movies because I wasn’t sure what you liked. We have more if you don’t like those - or we could uh, watch TV. Or talk. Or... something.”

“This is great!” El says enthusiastically. She helps herself to a slice of pizza before kneeling down to check out the movie selection. Mike is rendered speechless at the sight of her tan back, the realization that she’s here in his house where he lives and sleeps and jerks off to the idea of her. It’s too much and he has to sit down on the couch suddenly.

He’s never even kissed a girl. How’s he supposed to kiss El? She’s probably kissed all the boys. No, not all, because that’s just not how she is. He glances up at the sound of his name and realizes he’s been staring at her back. And she’s caught him.

But the way she’s smiling says she doesn’t mind, and she’s holding up his copy of Temple of Doom.

It makes him not care that he wasted movies when she picks one from his personal collection. Mike nods and moves to put the tape in the player, half listening to El as she talks about going to see it more than once in theaters. Which is crazy, because Mike had seen it at least four times before it left the Hawk. I wonder if we saw it at the same time.

“You haven’t had any pizza,” El points out as the lead actress sings the opening credits away. “Are you ok? Are you sick?” Mike feels like he’s in a dream as she lifts her hand and pushes back his mop of curls to feel his freckles forehead. He’s warm but she doesn’t say anything, instead letting their gaze meet and slowly, she seems to realize that he’s nervous. Or delirious. Maybe he is ill. “Mike?”

“Sorry,” he breathes out quietly. “Just - you’re um, you’re very pretty, El.” He clears his throat and her hand drops. She looks almost startled but a slow smile spreads over her face, brighter than a supernova. Mike wants to kiss her, but would never be so brave. 

“So are you, Mike,” El murmurs, and her eyes - not totally brown, he notices, there’s some specs of green too - drop to his lips, which in turn makes his tongue swipe across them anxiously. His heart pounds in his chest - do it just do it come on Mike do it - but before his can gather his guts and force himself forward, El lunges at him - it’s the only word he can think of for it - and then their mouths meet and it’s not perfect, but it’s wonderful. 

A strangled noise is torn from his throat as she climbs in his lap and her small hands cup his cheeks and then thread through his hair and cup his shoulder. It seems like she’s everywhere, all at once, but the most where their mouths meet. Her mouth is small and hot against his own, lips soft but firm as they connect. Since she’s leading this dance, Mike waits for her to see what happens next. He does let his hands wander to her slender waist, feels her hair tickle his knuckles as whimpers quietly atop him.

This is definitely unexpected, but not unwelcome. Mike can’t remember what he anticipated now that they’re kissing - and wow, is that her tongue? His blood seems to race like flames straight from his head to his crotch, which she is not so conveniently straddling him - when did that happen? Before he gets too far gone, Mike breaks the kiss by gently pulling back. 

El is more than pretty. Her hooded gaze, swollen, pink lips. One strap of her dress has slipped off her shoulder, and Mike feels an odd urge to lean forward and nibble on the swirl of her clavicle or lick a stripe up her neck, since it’s bared to lustful gaze. Her chest rises rapidly, pushing her full breasts against her bodice. He thinks he’d like to nibble those, too. 

“Everything ok?” El whispers, her voice shaky and deep. Mike nods. “Ok.” Then she’s kissing him again, lips and tongue and she tastes sweet and spicy, and Mike groans as she lets her weight rest fully on his lap. She must not know that she’s right on top of him - like, his hard, aching cock that’s gone from flaccid to flagpole in less than sixty seconds. If she did, she would probably smack him Scarlet O’Hara style and stomp off but no, she’s now rocking her hips against him and softly moaning into his mouth. 

Which does incredible things to his body and ego. Out of all the outcomes he’s envisioned, this is not one of them. Never in a million years did he think she’d be practically pinning him to the couch with her lips and hips, and all Mike can do is cling to her as El leads.

—-

This is it. This. Is. It.

For some reason El feels nothing bad about losing her virginity on an old couch in Mike Wheeler’s basement. It feels natural, and the sensations her body is experiencing are... better than anything she’d managed on her own. She feels strong, and powerful, as he kisses her back. El likes the sturdy muscles under her thighs that hold her up. His lips are like pillows, soft and malleable and mimicking her. Mike seems nervous, but it’s ok, it’s great, he’s making her feel amazing. 

His hands haven’t moved from her waist, even though she’s touching him everywhere that she can. His hair is soft and he makes a cute noise when she gently tugs on it. Plus, she can feel him there, hard even through his jeans, and when she moves her hips just right, it’s like lightning zinging through her whole body.

She wants - needs - more. She pulls one hand from where he holds her waist, tugging upwards until he’s cupping her breast. Half covered by her dress, half on her heated skin. She didn’t wear a bra on purpose. His palm brushes the tightened pebble of her nipple and her breath stutters out of her. 

But then he moves his hand back to her waist.

What? Why?

Frowning into their kiss, she moves his hand back.

And then he puts it back on her waist.

Pulling back, panting, El asks, “what are you doing?” 

Mike blinks at her dumbly, looking dazed. “Um..”

“Do you think I’m ugly?” El asks, sitting back on his thighs. Her breasts are level with his eyes, nipples hard and pebbled against the light cotton of her dress. 

Mike shakes his head quickly. “No! Are you kidding me? No, El. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen!” He strokes her ribs gently. He smiles. It’s adorable but El is confused on why he’s not getting into it, too. Aren’t males supposed to be thinking of this twenty four-seven, too? She bites her lip. She needs him to finish what she’s started. Willing her face remain neutral, she slips her arms free of the slender straps that hold up her dress and then pulls down the front, until her full breasts are exposed to his gaze.

She’s got great boobs - even Max says so. They’re a D cup, cream colored with light pink areola the size of a Nilla Wafer (she may have measured). El was proud of her boobs, in a way, and the way that Mike looked anywhere but her chest only makes her deflate more.

“El - I - I like you. And - as much as I’m enjoying what we’re doing, I think we should - erm, we should slow down.” Mike pushes her off his lap and quickly stands, pacing the basement with long strides. She can see the bulge in the front of his pants that she felt, earlier, between her legs. She feels oddly - flattered. Mixed with disappointment. This wasn’t supposed to go this way.

“I’m sorry,” El says. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” They both freeze, turning pink. Obviously he’s uncomfortable. “I got carried away... I like you too, Mike.”

“Really?” He sounds so shocked she can’t help but giggle. His eyes draw south of her face and she realize her tits are still out. “Could you - I mean, they’re great, I love them,” he quickly adds, “it’s just hard to... think.”

Nodding, El quickly rights her clothing then the two settle back on the couch, a few feet between them. 

“Can we just - get to know each other? First?” Mike’s hopeful expression is endearing. So endearing El nods, even though this isn’t in the plan at all. Sex, nothing else, so she and Max can go to college and start their real lives. Together. 

Despite this, El has found that the prize she seeks is within grasp. If that means she and Mike get comfortable first, that’s ok - it’s what she wanted, wasn’t it? It’s just... her body feels alive when they touch, and she wants nothing more than to chase that feeling down and become much better acquainted with it.

Max will know what to do, El thinks. She settles in with Mike for the rest of the movie and more pizza, her mind wanders to just how to properly seduce him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“So he wouldn’t touch your boobs? Are we sure he’s straight?” Max sounds chipper despite the late hour and El huffs an annoyed sigh into the phone. She can practically see Max holding her hands up, the picture of innocence, eyebrows nearly disappearing into her red hair line. 

“I don’t think gay guys get boners from making out with girls,” El states. She’s annoyed with Max, with Mike for working her up and not finishing the job. With herself, for reasons she has yet to examine. 

“That’s a good point. So like, what’s his damage?” 

El sighs. “He likes me and wants to get to know me, before we.. ya know.” Never had a sentence seemed like such a good thing, yet made her so mad. Why couldn’t he be like the rest of the guys in Hawkins? Why couldn’t he be content to only pretend to care what she liked, disliked, playing along until he could get his hands on her? Nothing in her life was ever simple, El thinks, so why would this be?

Of course, now her stupid body only wants Mike. Just remembering how his gentle lips felt against her mouth makes her blush. The depth of his dark eyes as he gazed up at her, pupils blown wide. The surprisingly silky texture of his black curls when she had tangled her fingers in them, tilting his head back to delve her tongue deeper into his mouth. 

Mike smells like, really good, too. Like old books and grass and shaving cream, and clean boy.

“Only you, El,” Max says. “When you’re trust trying to fuck like bunnies, the dude would fall in love with you.” It’s like Shakespearean comedy.

“Well, what about you? How’s the hunt for your hunk?” El smirks at her turn of phrase as she shifts to lay down in her bed. Hopper should be home in the next hour or two, patrolling the streets for drunk drivers and underage buyers.

“I’ve narrowed it down to a few eligible bachelors. But no decision yet.” 

El wants to ask who she has in mind when her call waiting goes off. “I better get that. I have tomorrow off, so -“

“Pool at noon?” Max cuts her off. They agree and trade “good nights” before El switches to the other call.

“Hello, Hop.” Who wise would be calling at ten PM?

“You in bed? Get your laundry done and eat something?” Hopper sounds gruff and annoyed but the fact that he’s taking time to check on her means he’s probably just irritated with Callahan or one of the many Hawkins’ residents.

“Yes, Dad.” She tried to sound annoyed, too, but she’s not. Hopper checking on her will never get annoying. She loves him.

“Good. I probably got another hour or so. Lock up and I’ll see you in the morning, kid.” She can hear him exhaling smoke and smiles.

“Night, Dad. I love you.”

“You too, El.” 

They hang up and El snuggles down into her bed, pulling the fluffy pink down comforter up to her chin and reaching to click off her bedside light. She’s always been a neat person - before Hopper, it had been beaten into her daily - and she’s comfortable falling asleep with everything in its place, if not in the whole world, then at least in her’s.

Shutting her eyes, she thinks of how amazing it felt with Mike again. El finds thoughts of him, his freckles and big hands, are never far from her mind.

—-

Saturday morning is, traditionally, a day to sleep in. Mike wakes up far too early but can’t go back to sleep - he’s had wet dreams of El all night, and changing his sweats again isn’t an option. His mom will think he’s started wetting the bed or something worse - like the truth. So, he runs through the shower and brushes his teeth and pulls on a pair of shorts and one of his usual striped polos before breezing out the kitchen door with an absent, “Morning Mom!” tosses over his shoulder. 

His dad’s car is gone already - no surprise there - and he slides behind the wheel of his station wagon, patting the dashboard affectionately, before turning the engine over and to life.

Mike could navigate the loops and turns of the neighborhood he’d grown up in with his eyes closed. Soon, he’s parking behind Claudia Henderson’s old Volvo and knocking on their door.

It’s not only 9 AM but Claudia is thrilled to see him.

“Michael! Look at you, so tall and handsome! Come in, come on in, DUSTIN!” Claudia flashes him a big smile and all but pushes him into a seat at the table. “Hungry, Mikey? I’ll get you some pancakes going.”

Blinking, bleary, Dustin trudges into into breakfast nook and falls into a chair beside Mike. “What in the world is so pressing that you’re here, presently, far too early on a weekend? Is someone dead? Life or death?”

Mike smiles. “I need to talk to you. It’s personal.” 

Dustin comes awake at that. “Is it about your hot new girlfriend? The one that begged me for directions to you’d house? Rookie mistake, Wheeler.” He perks up further at Mike’s blushing.

“Well, I was nervous, all right -“

“Nervous about what, honey?” Claudia plops down with a steaming mug of coffee. There are kitchens tangled in Christmas lights on the mug. 

“Claudia,” Dustin gasps, mock scandalized, “this is a private matter. Get out of here, Nosey Nelly!” 

“You boys act like I was never your age, like I didn’t have to go through the same exact thing as you,” she says with a chuckle. “Ever think I might have some valuable female perspective on your issues?”

Discussing any issues with a mom type character sounds less fun than a root canal, but Dustin is already spilling the issues, well the ones he knows about, and Mike realizes he’s simply along for the ride at this point. He’s never even asked his own mother for this kind of advice. Claudia has always been more pushy, a hands on affectionate kind of mom. 

Secretly, Mike figures it’s more to do with her not having any other kids or romantic partner than having a wealth of advice.

“Mike asked this girl out, El-“

“Oh, is she the one that steals the magazines? The one you told me about?” Claudia shoots Mike a frown, like she’s disappointed.

“No Ma, that’s Max. El is the accomplice, but it’s ok. Don’t worry about that.” 

This is all new information that Mike latches onto like Velcro. El and Max steal magazines? Is that why Dustin acts like he knows her so well? He can’t imagine sweet, pretty El stealing anything, breaking any rules, but then again he had never imagined her pinning him to the couch and exposing her breasts to him.

Her wonderful, beautiful breasts. They were the stars of his dreams all night, and as much as Mike knows slowing down was the way to go, he can’t help but kick himself for being so lame. Any other guy would’ve been all over her, and he pushed her away.

She probably hates you now.

He says, glum.

“So Mike and El had a date last night, and I’m guessing because he looks like that it didn’t go great,” Dustin says. 

“Oh, honey,” Claudia says, patting his knee a smidge too enthusiastically, “how could she not love you? You’re so handsome.”

“I thought I was your guy,” Dustin pouts.

“All you boys are my guys. I tell Shiela all the time - why date when I have a house full of boys day and night to keep me company?!” She laughs.

“So how was it?” 

Mike sighs. “It was... good. She picked Temple of Doom -“

“On purpose?” Dustin is intrigued.

“Yeah. We ate pizza. And um,” Mike flicks a worrying glance at Claudia, who seems to get the hint as she mumbles about flipping the pancakes. Lowering his voice Mike leans closer to Dustin. “We... ya know.” He raises his eyebrows as the anxiety in his stomach knots tighter.

“You fucked El?!” Dustin stage-whispers. Mike aims a kick at him under the table.

“No!” Mike whispers back emphatically. “But she wanted to - and I - I mean her boobs were like this close to my face - and I - stopped her?” Out loud, it sounds ridiculous. 

For a few moments, Dustin can only gape at him in silence. If Claudia notices, she wisely does not comment. Her back turned and she hums as she flips their breakfast pancakes.

“How the fuck did you manage to stop yourself? Like... how...”

“I don’t know. But she acted like she wanted to go all the way.” 

Dustin frowns. “I’m not seeing the problem here, Mikey. A beautiful girl throws herself tits first at you. Why do you look like someone ran over your dog?”

Sighing, carding his hands through his wild dark curls, Mike can’t help but feel frustrated. He knows it seems like a no-brainer. But El is different, and he can see himself with her. Not just physically, though it’s hard to think of anything else since she straddled him yesterday. But she’s more than just that, and he wants more than just that with her.

It’s not often he finds a girl that is attractive, likes the same movies as him, and can make him genuinely laugh. She makes his heart race, his palms go clammy. He wants to know her, likes and dislikes, what makes her smile. The physical stuff is nice too - but there’s more to her than that. Mike wants to explore all of her.

“I told her I liked her, ya know, that I wanted to wait. Am I an idiot?”

“Yeah,” Dustin says and shrugs. “But girls love that shit. I’ll bet you lose your virginity before the school year.”

The idea does strange things to his stomach and groin, but Claudia is setting healing plates of flapjacks down in front of them. He has a lot to think about, but he’s not going to do that in front of his best friend’s mom.

—-

“I just don’t get it,” El says as she and Will Byers stroll through the woods towards Fort Byers. The aging clubhouse is in need of some work, but neither intend to do anything but sit in it this early on a Saturday. They each have a thermos of Joyce’s strong black coffee, and Will a stolen cigarette tucked behind his ear. “What guy doesn’t want sex?”

“None. We all want sex. But really El? I’m not the guy for this conversation.” Will is chuckling at her frustrated whining. Next to Max, he’s her very best friend, and happy to listen to the trials and tribulations of her budding love life.

“But you’ve known Mike since kindergarten. Of course you’re the perfect person to explain why he pushed me away.” Together, they duck under the tarp and find their spots on the ratty old sleeping bag spread on the forest floor. Sketches, scraps from magazines, empty beer bottles and cigarette butts overflowing from an ashtray surround them and it’s comforting though too messy for El’s taste.

“El. I’m gay. We know this.” Will chuckles when she pokes her tongue out at him.

“Just answer this - if he likes me, then why did he push me off him? Wouldn’t he want to...” she trails off, chocolate-brown she’s so forlorn that Will wants to scoop her up in a hug. Instead, he takes a long sip of his coffee and sighs.

“As stupid as I think you and Max are for making this little pact,” he begins, and she huffs in annoyance, “I will tell you this: Mike is not like most of the jocks and morons that populate our school. He’s... sensitive. A tad emotional. I do believe he likes you - but maybe he really does want to get to know you, instead of just... hooking up.”

El looks flabbergasted. “But why? I mean, I’m no one special. If anything, I’m boring.”

Will arches a wry eyebrow at her. “El, you are gorgeous. You like nerdy things. You read. To a guy like Mike, you’re hotter than Rebecca De Mornay.”

El blushes prettily. “Thanks.”

“I’m sure with some time and patience, you’ll be able to persuade Mike into some heterosexual relations. Just - be careful. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.” Will big dark eyes are solemn, and El squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

She needs another plan of attack. Obviously, Mike needs something gentler, more subtle.. chewing her lip she wonders what to do next.

Will can tell the gears in her mind are turning. He was a very vocal protestor when she told him this plan a month or two ago. He’d actually yelled at her - there is a first time for everything - and said it was stupid. Well, who’s stupid now? El is this close to losing her virginity, and Will seems actually encouraging now.

Between Will and Max, El knows she’ll figure it out. All she wants is to feel Mike touching her body, letting go of his tightly held control. She sips her coffee and wonders if maybe she could find a slave-girl Leia outfit at the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons ahoy!

Chapter 5

They’re in his basement again that night, El having called and asked to see him again. She’s nothing if not persistent, but the way Mike had quickly agreed went a ways to soothe her ego. With her little inspirational chat in mind, El chooses a pleated white tennis skirt and a red, off the shoulder kind of gypsy blouse, big hoop earrings, and her wild curls tamed in a banana clip. By the time she knocks on his basement door, shes a bundle of nerves but still feeling cute. 

Mike all but rips the door open and smiles at her, pink, freckled cheeks and messy black curls. He’s wearing a Karate Kid T-shirt and jeans, barefoot and so tall. She grins at him.

“El! Come in,” and she giggles at how happy he seems to see her. She flops on the couch, and he’s next to her instantly, hands on his knees and rambling about what they can watch tonight. She thinks it’s cute - the pretense that she’s here to just hang out and watch movies. Mike is a sweet guy, adorable and enthusiastic to please her. El knows a few things he could do that would really please her...

After some thought and another discussion with Max that afternoon at the pool, El has wisely decided to go slow... ish. Mike wants to get to know her, and she finds that she’s curious about more than just what’s inside his Levi’s. She’ll ease him into the sex stuff, taking time to thoroughly round each base, until he’s begging for her to go all the way. A home run, El had thought with a crazy smile.

“I still have the movies from yesterday, unless you wanted to watch something else. I have all the Star Wars,” Mike says, and El feels her chest warm up.

She loves Star Wars. Pretty, but tough Princess Leia and her rogue smuggler, Han Solo, poor Luke Skywalker - all the other characters that make the movie’s universe so full and diverse. El wished - and still does, secretly - that she had the Force, that she could control things with her mind. 

“How cool would that bit? Just,” El says, raising her hand like she’s Force-choking an imaginary villain. The way Mike is staring at her, dark eyes wide and awed - El realizes she gave up her secret Force obsession out loud and blushes profusely.

“You’re the coolest girl I’ve ever met,” Mike says solemnly, and El turns even darker red, happy. 

“It’s not like, totally lame and nerdy?” Max had seen all the movies with her but still called her a dork for loving the trilogy so much.

“Well, it’s nerdy - but I’m a nerd, if you haven’t noticed,” Mike says. El feels his large, warm hand envelope hers and smiles at the contact. It feels like little sparks shoot up her arm from the heat of their connecting skin. Bravely, El thinks - this is it - and leans forward to gently press her lips to his.

She wants it to be quick, but Mike’s free handholds her cheek and he slants his full lips against her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Don’t get your hopes up, El thinks, but the heat pooling low in her pelvis makes it hard to think at all. When Mike’s tongue swipes her lips, she moans softly into his mouth. He breaks away with a groan and they pant together for a few moments.

Mike looks like he’s going to say something - El is sure it’s more nonsense about going slow - so she grabs his neck and drags his face to hers again. She’s addicted to the feel and taste of him, the silky texture of his curly hair and his hands on her shoulders. It’s like someone fans the flame in her belly and with each caress of his tongue El feels wetness soaking her panties. 

Going slow is for the birds.

Running purely on the instinct that this feels good and she needs more, forgetting how he didn’t even touch her breasts yesterday, El tugs one of his hands and slips it under her skirt. She forces his knuckles to brush against the seam of her panties, wet and sticky. He gasps and breaks the kiss, pulling back to stare at their joined hands where they’ve hidden under her skirt.

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs, transfixed. 

“I-I want you,” El whispers weakly. She rocks her hips against their hand and wow. It’s so intense, so much better than when it’s just her own fingers stroking her damp, hot flesh. “I want you to make me feel good, Mike.”

He nods and she watches his adam’s apple bib as he gulps. “I - don’t know what to do,” Mike says.

“I’ll show you,” El relies eagerly. 

—-

They’re still kissing and Mike’s idea to go slow seems to have flown out the window, as El shimmies out of her panties while smiling prettily in a way that makes Mike feel like he’s lost somehow. But he hasn’t - he’s just going about the getting to know you... differently, than he anticipated.

El is fucking gorgeous as she sits back on the worn sofa. Her nipples are hard points against her shirt and she bites her lip as she spreads her toned, tan legs and raises her skirt. Mike is in some kind of dream, he thinks. An alternate universe where girls are the horn-dogs abs he’s grasping for his virtue. 

But she’s so... pink, down there. Between her shapely thighs. His mouth actually waters and he couldn’t look away if he tried. Without his consent, Mike lifts a hand to trace a finger over her slit, and her eyes fall shut. The consistency of her arousal is fascinating, thick and sticky and slippery, and he can’t help but think about how good it would feel...

“Show me,” Mike reminds her nervously. His cock has never been so hard, except for yesterday maybe when her breasts were in his face. He realizes they’ve skipped that step entirely, which just won’t do. Mike raises his hand to cup one full globe, eyes moving over her face for any sign of hesitation of disgust. He holds his breath as she arches into his hand, pushing her chest out. Then she’s frantically pulling the shirt over her head and she’s naked from the waist up.

El could be a Playboy Playmate. Or one of those bikini models. Her figure is curvy and fit, and her breasts are perfection. Mike can’t believe he had the balls to deny them yesterday.

“That feels so good, Mike.” El sounds breathless. One of her hands cups the breast that Mike isn’t feeling up, and he watches her thumb rub over the tight pink peak, the pluck it. He copies her moves and is rewarded by a sweet mewl and her head lolling back. Mike climbs over her, wanting to kiss her more and feel their chests pressed together.

“You’re so beautiful, El,” Mike whispers against her lips, rejoicing in the sensation of their bodies tightly fitted together.

“You make me feel - so good,” El whimpers. She’s rubbing herself against his thigh, trapped between her legs, and her breath comes in harsh pants as they kiss. Mike uses both hands to cup and squeeze her breasts, loving the weight and warmth against his palms. His dick threatens to pop his zipper and he’s got goosebumps. It’s so much.

“Touch me,” El says softly. “My - my pussy.”

Mike can’t believe the things she says but complies. He’s shaking as he slides a couple fingers over her sex, the soft curls atop her mons, the silky wet texture of her folds. Further, he finds her opening. It’s so small, and as he presses a finger inside of her, Mike wonders how his dick is supposed to fit.

El gasps and his dark gaze snaps to her face. She’s wrecked with pleasure, her eyes hooded and mouth open sucking in greedy breaths. She lifts his hips and his finger slides deeper. They both groan.

He sits back to get a better look and El starts to rub herself, the top of her pussy, and he can feel her tighten and sort of pulse in response. He begins to pump his fingers. El moans loudly, her eyes rolling back as she speeds up the hand that runs at her. 

“I’m going to come,” she whimpers. “Don’t stop, please Mike don’t stop!”

Like he could. He feels trapped under her spell, unable to think about anything but the way his dick twitches in time with her pussy. Her gasps seem to climb higher until she arches her hips up, seeming to hold her breath. And then, for lack of a better term, El explodes around his finger as liquid gushes out around his digit. Her channel is gripping him rhythmically and he can only guess how good it would feel on his cock. El chants his name as she rides the waves of her orgasm and Mike palms his dick, squeezing it in time with her, to ease to burn. 

When she settles, and Mike withdraws his finger from her reluctantly, she’s smiling in satisfaction and grabs his shirt. Before either can speak they’re kissing again. Mike thinks maybe there’s some merit to going fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know the last thing I need is a new fix, but I’m testing the waters. Let me know what you think.


End file.
